


The Clothing Change Yearly.

by Marsetta



Series: Of Slytherins and Gryffindors [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor Harry Potter, M/M, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone keeps changing Ronald's clothes into the girls uniform at the beginning of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clothing Change Yearly.

**Author's Note:**

> Just, something I wanted to write for my Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU. It has probably no significance for the series, but then, none of the stories in the series have significance really.
> 
> 922 words.
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> ENJOY!

Ronald blinked slowly, his eyes were on the uniform he had planned on wearing the next day. A skirt was in place of the pants, and the shirt was the standard female's. He had this prank played on him before, in the first month of his first year. As a second year, he didn't give much more of a damn then he did in his first year.

He blinks again before putting the outfit on. He didn't care what he wore, he was wearing the outfit he put out the night before.

Students stared at him as he moved through the halls. Granger had rolled her eyes before walking next to him to the great hall.

No one questioned him as he sat down, he glared slightly at a first year student when he opened his mouth.

The day went the same as always. The teachers didn't bat an eye at him, though Snape did raise an eyebrow, but didn't mention it.

At the end of the day Ronald changed and gave the clothes to Granger, who took them with a grin.

* * *

Again, within the first month of third year, Ronald found his outfit modified. He shook his head slightly, but changed into the clothes.

Granger raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. She moved next to him and they walked in sync to the breakfast table.

This time, heads turned to take him in, it was strange. As a perfectionist at heart, he wore the entire girls uniform. The knee socks, the slightly heeled shoes. The skirt was at the correct length, though Granger thought she was subtle when she raised it an inch higher. He subtly changed it back to the correct length. The shirt was buttoned up to the top, the tie was shorter for the girl's uniform, but that was on correctly as well.

He walked with his usual swagger, moving his hips noticeably as he moved, not that he noticed.

Sitting at the table was uncomfortable this year, the students eyed him curiously. Some of the older students remembered the earlier incidents from previous years, and made no comment, most assuming that it would now become a yearly thing.

The younger students were noticeably watching him, though he ignored them. He heard comments about his apparel throughout the day, but didn't change until the end of the day, giving the clothes to Granger once again.

* * *

During his fourth year the outfit change wasn't until the beginning of the third month. He guessed that it was because whoever was doing it was caught up in the excitement of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

He was only slightly hesitant this year, there were two other schools at Hogwarts that year. He mentally shrugged his fears away and changed into the outfit. He did it every year so far. Might as well do the whole seven.

He walked like usual, Granger at his side. On the way to breakfast he noticed several students eyeing him, though most ignored him. The older years already knew about the wardrobe thing, and the younger students didn't really know who he was. He was already old enough to go unnoticed by the younger students.

Before the end of the day, he was stopped by a Durmstrang student, who kept blushing as he got the strangled words out into the air. Ronald felt his cheeks heat. Granger started laughing next to him. Students turned to her hysterical laughter, only to see a blushing Bulgarian, a blushing and glaring Weasley, and Granger, trying to breath.

Ronald didn't answer and simply grabbed Granger's wrist and pulled her to the common rooms where he changed and thrusted the clothes into her arms.

* * *

The next year, the clothes were done like the first three, within the first month. Ronald sighed to himself, but put the outfit on. He told himself that at least they didn't have other schools there that year.

Granger smirked when she saw him, but made no comment. That year was uneventful, only gaining a couple of glances before being ignored by most.

That year, Ronald kept the outfit, stuffing it in his trunk, at the bottom, and burying it under some books.

* * *

The next year was different. He was asked out on a date by a particularly brave Hufflepuff, which he accepted, much to everyone's surprise. Granger just gave him a knowing look. She was the only one who knew of his attraction on his teacher. She cornered him after school and asked if that was a sign that he was admitting that it would never happen with Severus. He didn't answer.

* * *

Sixth year was busy. He almost didn't notice when he put on the outfit. He also only barely realized that he wore the outfit four days in a row. It was a different outfit each day, but they were each changed into the female's uniform. He later wondered why whoever it was was changing his outfit so much.

* * *

It wasn't until Seventh year that he found out.

Granger stood there before him, her arms crossed.

"You changed my outfit every year?" Ronald asked lowly, his voice showing no emotion. Granger rolled her eyes.

"Not the first year." She admitted. "I think Malfoy was the one who did it the first year." She told him, sighing deep.

"You had your reasons?" He asked, again no emotion showing. Granger shrugged unapologetically.

"Okay." He wasn't mad. He still wore the outfit she chose for him for the day, stuffing the uniform back into his trunk for later.

**Author's Note:**

> So? How was it? I liked it, it was fun to write.
> 
> Mars


End file.
